Thoughts for a Lifetime
by Lilchibchib
Summary: Aki thinking to herself about what has happened to Divine and Yusei comes in.YuseixAki


Lilchibchib: Hey so this is basically Aki's thoughts They are just a bit OOC at times.

Aki: I hope you didn't make me all mushy and girl because that is just wrong

Lilchibchib: I only did what I felt was necessary

Ruka: What are you doing here!!! I am the co-host so leave.

Aki: I'm not going anywhere so there

Lilchibchib: Please stop fighting you are gonna scare people off before they read the story. Sigh.. I do not own yugioh 5ds.

* * *

My savior, my heart, my mind…..Divine. He gave me my place and made me whole. When I had felt shunned and lost he was the one who took me in. What was I doing with the Signers when I should be looking for him and helping to rebuild the Arcadia Movement. Why am I betraying him like this? Yusei lied to me. He said that he would take all my sadness. All my sorrow, but my heart is empty without you Divine. My world can't go on if you are not there to show me the way. Yusei told me to come with him and that the birthmarks made us friends, but friends don't let each other feel alone. The door creaked as someone tried to sneak in.

"Aki ?" It was Yusei checking on me for the umpteenth time today. " Sorry I thought you were sleeping" He came in and sat on my bed watching me. He looked up straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but look down. I didn't like the way he looked at me with such concern and worry. Only Divine looked at me that way and it was as if he was trying to take his place. "I wanted to check to make sure that you were ok," Yusei.. I wanted to spit at the name. Yusei… the one who separated me from my one and only. Yusei… the one who had been my enemy. Yusei, Yusei, Yusei. " Aki are you sure that you are ok? Because I will stay with you as long as it takes to make you feel better. I care about you" His eyes softened a little when he said the last part. Why was he doing this? He didn't have to and he must know that it is in vain. He will never replace the shards that were where Divine had been. Divine did not see me as a monster like everyone else did. Like I was the disease spread into the world. I couldn't help but release my frustration.

" Yusei! Why don't you just leave me alone? Can't you see I don't want you or need you. I have no one anymore and you can never change that!" Tears began to well up in my eyes , but I shook them away. Divine had taught me that crying showed weakness and I couldn't show any weakness when I was filled with so much strength. How could one person be changing me so much from the person I had been before. I was the Black Rose Witch. One feared for an eternity.

"Aki It's ok to show your emotions" I couldn't help but snort at that.

"Ha monster's don't have emotions"

" That may be true. But you aren't a monster" I didn't know what to say to that. He had said it so bluntly. As if it was an everyday fact. He truly believed that I was more than a mask than a bitter title. I was even starting to believe it too, and he really seemed to care. Even more than……No he was tainting my mind with lies. Divine told me people would try this, but Divine Divine Divine…he had done the one thing he said he would never do. He had left me, whether it was his choice or not. Divine was not here and the hole in my heart was making me feel agonizing pain. But Yusei was could help. Yusei.. the one who had shown me that I had always had a place. Yusei…The one who had befriended me when no one else would. Yusei…I really did need someone to hold me to care for me and he was right here . The opposing thoughts were gone and for once Divine wasn't whispering in my ear. Divine was gone and I had to accept the fact and move on. His using me had ended and his sweet nothings had been washed from my mind as I thought of only Yusei. Talking to him, laughing with him, holding him. Was this what Yusei had meant when he said I should think for myself? Is this what it felt like. I looked up into the pools of his eyes and saw so much care he wanted to show me. I wanted to show him too that I understood I cared for him. Cared more about him than I wanted to realize. No one had stopped me, or shunned me for thinking it. That I cared about Yusei Fudo whether it was as a friend or more. He wasn't a replacement he was never going to be a replacement but he was a patch that covered my heart and fixed it up again. I wanted him to hold me as I told him my new revelation, and I wanted him near. Closer than anyone had ever been to me before. Closer than Divine.

"Yusei I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt his lips on mine immediately. Ah how soft and perfect they felt. He had read my mind and known that this is what I wanted and needed for a long time. His lips seemed to meld with mine as we became one. I kissed him for what felt like hours and hours, enjoying every second of it . Staying forever with My savior, My heart, My mind…Yusei.

* * *

Ruka: Aww how sweet. Aki and Yusei sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Aki: Stop it right now Ruka.. this isn't funny. This is your fault

Lilchibchib: Me!! But all I did was write. I am sorry for fulfilling my duties.

Ruka: Yea we all know you wanted to kiss Yusei

Aki: Just Shut up

Lilchibchib: Please ignore the married couple here and review

Aki and Ruka: Hey!!


End file.
